


The Sheriff and The Saviour

by lotsofoctopi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Presequel, Pre BL2, Pure Smut, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Teasing, so so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofoctopi/pseuds/lotsofoctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well pumpkin, I’m glad to say I left this place in the right hands,” Jack’s masked face grinned at her as she led him to her door. “Who’da known that the fledgling badass I brought to Elpis two years ago would make such a great public official? Oh that's right, me.”<br/><br/>Nisha scoffed, opening the door and stepping in, “You needed me and you know it. Now, how about a drink?”<br/><br/>“Nah, I have a different idea,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff and The Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a friend and finally just decided to share it. First time writing smut so any advice is so appreciated!

It had been a while since Jack had come down to Lynchwood for a visit. He’d gotten busy, what with the ruling over Pandora, destroying the Crimson Raiders and bandits and all. But Nisha was used to this. It was part of his job being the hero of Pandora--and she was pretty busy with her job too. Being the Sheriff wasn’t easy. There were a lot of bandit scum around to whip into shape. Still, she missed the nights they spent together, sticky and sweaty and smelling of sex. So even though the primary purpose of Handsome Jack’s visit to Lynchwood was business--you know, making sure the town was in good, strict hands--there was no doubt in Nisha’s mind that he had some ulterior motives as well. The very thought made her jeans feel too tight. 

He arrived surrounded by Hyperion soldiers at the train station which she met with her deputies at her side. She didn’t believe in affection in front of their lackies, but still allowed him a quick kiss in greeting before officially taking him on a tour. Jack, on the other hand, felt rather differently about the situation. With almost every chance he got he palmed her ass, giving her a squeeze and a “Oh, that’s good,” murmured into her ear. And that along with his smirk made a heat rise in between her legs. 

After what felt like too long, their little exploration of Lynchwood--and her iron fist--was over. Nisha dismissed her deputies and Jack, his soldiers to undoubtedly get drunk in the local bar on rakk ales. And that left the two of them alone. 

“Well pumpkin, I’m glad to say I left this place in the right hands,” Jack’s masked face grinned at her as she led him to her door. “Who’da known that the fledgling badass I brought to Elpis two years ago would make such a great public official? Oh that's right, me.”

Nisha scoffed, opening the door and stepping in, “You needed me and you know it. Now, how about a drink?” 

Jack closed the door behind him and she started to step away, but he caught her wrist, yanking her back into him. 

“Nah, I have a different idea,” he said. Then he leaned in and caught her lips with his own. The kiss was different than before. It wasn’t some bullshit in front of their underlings. This was real, slow, and needful. He slid his tongue into her mouth, just flicking it against hers for a moment, and she responded quickly. Her hands fisted in the front of his jacket, pulling him closer to her and pushing her sheriff’s hat off her head. Jack grinned into her mouth and started pulling away but Nisha wasn’t having any of it. Instead she bit down on his lip, not letting go. The hat fell off behind her and she knew her hair was a mess but what was half a chuckle and half a groan against her lips kept her going. 

He wasn’t the only one who wanted this. 

With some effort, Nisha tugged him away from the front door, not bothering to break the kiss. She pushed his jacket off--or at least tried to.  She had forgotten about the stupid chain thing that kept his communicator on. Frustrated, the gunslinger broke away, normally sure fingers fumbling at the buckle on his vest. Jack watched as she unhooked it and shrugged out of the jacket, letting it tumble as he did the same for her. Then he kissed her again just as fiercely, pushing her forward until she found her legs make contact with the arm of her couch. 

There she worked at the vest he wore growling, “Why do you wear so many damn clothes?” 

“It’s the look--” Jack started to offer an answer, but Nisha already knew his answer. It was something about power and style and the Look he was going for, but his look be damned while she wanted to nip and taste his skin. 

“Shut up.” She stretched up to leave bites across his neck as she got the final clasp and then fluidly yanked the white shirt off under it too. He moaned his approval in response. 

“Ah fuck, Nisha.” Jack’s hands found her vest’s buttons and he did his best at that as she lapped at the bites she left. He was breathing hard too--it was amazing what this woman did to him. He felt himself straining at his pants, wanting and needing her more than anything else on in the god forsaken galaxy. 

Jack’s hands found their way up under her undershirt, her last layer, and found her bare breasts. She gasped into his ear as he began to knead them in his sure hands. He found her nipples and pinched them hard. She squirmed against him in response, arching her back and Jack took that as a chance to push the shirt over her head. He ducked down to catch one of her hardening dark nipples into his mouth and run his teeth over it. A strangled moan passed her lips and Nisha tangled her fingers into Jack’s hair, letting her eyes close. Tugging on and licking at her breast one last time, he switched to play with the other, his hand not too far behind. This time, Nisha was prepared. She bit down on her lower lip to silence herself, not letting him know how good it felt, how much she needed it. She didn’t let herself get lost in it though. No, instead she met his eyes as he sucked and played with her sensitive peaks. And then, finding his shoulders, gave him a sharp shove away. 

Not expecting it, Jack stumbled back, his eyes confused but still tinged with need. “Hey…!”

She pushed herself off the arm of the couch, and began to step away from him, affording just a quick look over her shoulder. “No more for you until you take the rest of that off and meet me on the bed. Mask too.” That would give her enough time to get ready for him. 

Jack was speechless for once in his life. He watched her go, her hips swaying in her tight pants as she turned the corner. Damn it! He was going to bend her over the arm of the sofa and fuck her brains out until she begged! Slowly, he shook his head and began to follow her instructions. When Nisha did these things, she had a plan. Still he hated it when she usurped him for no good reason. He finished with his clothes, allowing his erection to spring free. Jack took a moment by himself to stroke once up and down. 

“Mm,” it was involuntary, but just picturing his Sheriff lying naked in her bed and waiting for him got him going. With one last moment of hesitation, he unhooked his mask, exposing his face to the air again. His vision changed some, but he shook it off and headed back to her room, where she was bound to be waiting. 

As soon as he entered, his one good eye lit on her form on the bed. She on her stomach, facing the door and naked except for her panties, just a hint of lilac and lace over her skin. Nisha smirked as he looked her up and down, knowing he was enjoying the view just as much as she was. He was fully erect and dribbling precum and all Nisha wanted to do was taste him. She hummed deep in her throat and beckoned him over, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Jack stepped towards her and stopped right at the edge of the bed. 

“So why couldn’t we do it in there?” Jack asked, trying to hide the slight annoyance in his voice. 

It didn’t really work, but Nisha didn’t care. She didn’t bother to grant him an answer. Instead, she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, sliding it right around the head of his cock. She took just that into her mouth, sucking lightly and then slid back, leaving her tongue against the bottom. Innocently, Nisha looked up to his face.

Jack had closed his eyes and let out a low groan. Suddenly it didn’t matter that she had gotten in the way of his plan. God, she was good with that hot little mouth of hers. His hand dropped to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair before he met her eye. She smirked around him and wrapped a hand of her own around the base of his cock before taking him deeper into her mouth. She set the pace, she always did with these things but Jack could feel himself twitching in her mouth and more than once he caught himself thrusting his hips to get deeper. After not too long the man gruffly told her, “turn over.”

Nisha raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked, getting on her back. Jack didn’t say a word and instead responded by tugging her head off the bed and positioning himself at her lips. Obligingly, she opened her mouth, and he thrust in. After a moment and another groan of pleasure, his hand found her throat and he pressed down. Nisha could feel him fucking her throat, him constricting her air, and she moaned herself, giving Jack even more pleasure. He loved feeling his cock slide into her throat, he could with his hand pressed against her neck and he tightened his fingers just a little bit more with his last deep thrust, holding her there. Then, he let go and took a step back. Nisha gasped and coughed a little, turning herself over and wiping her mouth. 

He happily watched. His gunslinger’s cheeks and chest were flushed, her hair mussed, and her eyes bright. She was hotter than all Hell and Jack couldn’t get enough of her. So he said so. 

Nisha grinned with lips that were smeared with lilac and pushed herself to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck to press kisses to his mouth. His hands wandered when their mouths met, down over her sides, over her hips to her ass which he gave a firm squeeze. And then, his fingers wandered to a place that made her gasp.  

Her panties were more than wet. They were soaked through. Not that this surprised him. He wasn't called Handsome Jack for nothing. He stroked through the cloth for a few moments, getting little moans before pushing it aside to gain access to the slick hole beneath. There, she broke the kiss to moan a breathy, "oh god," as he ran his fingers across her labia. 

"How badly do you want this?" He murmured, the smirk apparent in his voice, his fingers brushing ever so lightly against her most sensitive spot. Nisha's head tilted back and she took a deep breath in. There was no sense in lying to him. But even so, she could still fight his little power trip. So she said nothing.

"Not talking, huh?" Instead of becoming disappointed like Nisha thought, his smirk widened, the scar on his face just barely marring it. "So this is how you wanna play it."

With a practiced motion, he turned her around and pushed her onto her hands and knees. And then yanked down her panties, placing his hand against her ass. She glanced back just in time to catch him going for the belt she left on the floor, and her face flushed more. He slid her holster off and folded in two, snapping it once to test it. 

“Oh yeah. Yeah, that’ll hurt.” He smirked.

Once more, he came over to her and slid his hand across her cheeks to rub at the wet slit in between. Nisha pressed back against Jack's fingers, letting them explore and make her even hornier. She knew what was coming and God did she want it.

His hand left her ass and with just a moments pause she felt nothing. Then a quick snap of pain across her backside and Nisha had to gasp at it. Without delay, he brought the belt whistling back against her, this time against the tops of her thighs.

"Mm!! Yeah," it came out of her mouth unheeded and it just encouraged Jack to go on. He slapped her with the belt another three times, leaving her backside hot and tingling before he trailed his hand across her cheeks, his touch soft and soothing. Then his skilled fingers slid in and out of her wetness a few times and all she could do was squirm. 

Jack loved it when she presented herself to him like this. Her ass was just perfect and the glimpse of pussy he got made him even harder. He throbbed at the thought of her tight, wet hole wanting so desperately to be buried to his hilt. Actually--

He idly explored with his fingers, slowly sliding down to her clit before leaning forward to kneel on the bed behind her. Nisha twisted her head to watch him as he angled himself with lust-hazed eyes and a wide smirk. And the he slid his cock into her smoothly and slowly. 

The feeling was just amazing after all of this teasing. She was so tight around him and yet yielded to every inch of his length. The gunslinger practically purred in pleasure as he entered her, rocking her hips back further to feel more of him, rock hard and pulsing. Once he was fully in her he grunted, "Fuck." 

His hands on her hips, Jack began to set a steady pace, fucking his sheriff as hard as he could. She was so hot around him, so wet. He reached down again to rub her clit and Nisha almost whimpered in response as her muscles tightened, making each thrust that much more enjoyable. 

He was getting to the edge, just lost in the rhythm and the tightness of her and God, just a few more thrusts and--

"Stop," Nisha said it with a clarity Jack wasn't even sure he was capable of. It was a confusing order, but he did as she told him. 

"What?" He managed between gasps of air, "why?" Jack could feel himself throbbing almost uncomfortably at the lack of movement. 

Nisha chose not to explain herself. Instead, she pulled forward and shifted to look at him. She was also panting and flushed but still she managed with a grin, "I'm gonna ride you, Handsome."

That brought a chuckle to him and he did as she bade, lying flat on his back. Nisha smiled and bit her lip as she turned to straddle him backwards, her thighs trapping his hips and slowly lowering herself down onto his cock. The feeling of penetration made her moan and she quickly began to slide up and down his length giving Jack an excellent view of her ass. 

Without warning, she ground herself against his hips and the very feeling had a moan slipping out of her mouth. She did it again reveling in the feeling and arching her back. Jack's hands slipped to her hips again, holding her there and Nisha took the hint. She repeated the motion, moving her hips in a circle as Jack let out a groan. 

"God, Nisha, that feels amazing," he murmured. It wasn't just good for him though. She repeated it again before lifting herself up and down his cock, her movements getting more and more erratic. She was close and her own fingers on her clit made it that much better. She gasped on each thrust, once, twice, and then Jack felt her muscles spasm around him, tightening as she cried out her pleasure. He took advantage of the feeling, encouraging her hips to move more and she almost mindlessly followed, still moaning her enjoyment. The combination of the new feeling and the movement got him to the edge and with one final thrust he came hard, filling her up with his hot seed. 

They stayed where they were for a long moment, both feeling and enjoying the aftershocks. Jack was the first one to move though. 

"Okay," he tapped her hips lightly to signal she needed to get off. Nisha did so, pouting slightly as she felt him fall out of her and turning to sit facing him. Jack just watched her in his haze with a little grin on his face, "you're so pretty after you come, Nisha."

Nisha just rolled her eyes in response but the comment made the pout vanish. She shifted to lay next to him. "Don't flatter me just 'cause we fucked." There was a tone in her voice that said she didn't mean it though, that she was just teasing him and he chuckled, sliding an arm around her and pulling her in for a slow kiss. 

"Yeah, whatever. You loved it." He said as he nuzzled into her hair. 


End file.
